


Why you should

by BloodyBacon



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Crying, Cute, Daddy Issues, Dubcon Kissing, Dubious Consent, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Grooming, Humor, M/M, Manipulation, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Shotacon, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:33:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29443407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyBacon/pseuds/BloodyBacon
Summary: Luke becomes oddly infatuated with someone from a very young age, and from the moment they meet things just get ... better and better. What can Clive teach him? how far can they get?
Relationships: Clive/Luke Triton
Comments: 7
Kudos: 8





	Why you should

Luke squealed as loud as he could, holding onto his mom by her leg, refusing to let her leave and go to work. He did this just about every single day, he’d kick, and scream and sob, and refuse to go to daycare. Usually he’d get on the ground and flail around until he fell asleep, and then he’d wake up in a play pin, where he’d quietly cry some more until he was given his snack. 

“It’ll be okay- I promise i’m going to come back-” Brenda said, kneeled down on the grass next to her overall-wearing son. She stroked his head, having been cuddling with him right here on the grass for the past twenty minutes. They hadn’t even gone up the steps yet, and she was going to be late if she didn’t somehow manage to get the boy in the building. He just refused to let go, Brenda just hoped the daycare workers didn’t feel too bad about it. 

It’s not like it was personal, he was just a kid after all ..

The door to the building opened suddenly, “Um- i’m sorry-” A voice came from in front of her, She looked up to see a man she’d never seen before. He walked down the short set of stairs, right up to the two, and kneeled down as if he knew exactly what to do and how to do it. 

“Let me help you out- i’m sure you’re busy-” He said, scooping Luke up from the ground. Brenda was … shocked, to see that Luke didn’t struggle. She stood up, the guy was tall, dressed in very casual clothing. He had on a hoodie, and a pair of pants that were really doing their best to cover his ankles, but he was just too tall for them. His hair looked like it hadn’t been cut in a while, and so did his face. 

He pulled Luke close, and the boy just sort of … got quiet. He sniffled, getting his back rubbed by the stranger. “Um- did you check him in already? Even if you didn’t it’s fine- but- you probably should ..” The guy asked, and Brenda … blinked. 

what?

“Oh! Uh- yes- I did- … have you been working here long?” She asked, nervously laughing as she got up from the ground, dusting off her work uniform. 

“No uh- I just started yesterday- i was told to come here for … um” He cleared his throat. He really didn’t look like a friendly person, let alone someone who should be working around kids. “well I’ll be seeing you- whenever you come to pick him up- it was nice to meet you!” He gave her a half smile, and she looked at Luke, who was still pouting. Well, he DID seem to know SOMETHING about how to deal with children, maybe she shouldn’t be worried. 

“Um .. yes- b-bye- now-” she waved, and he walked off with her son .. never to be seen again … at least until she gets back.

“Oh- wait a second!” She called out for him, and he stopped, turning to look at her with his hand on the doorknob. 

“What was your name again?” She asked, and he tensed. 

“Uhhhh .. it’s- cl --” He mumbled something, shutting the door … She started to go inside, but- she figured that maybe the guy was just shy. If anything happened, Sophia was there to help ...

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"You- go sit in the play pin-" A woman with long purple hair directed Clive. She was feeding a baby a cup of apple juice as the little thing sat up in a high chair, trying to grab her earrings. Her clothes were stained with various mysterious fluids, and she looked … tired. The day-care itself was only three rooms. This room, a room for them all to nap in, and a room for eating. Though, Luke didn't ever wanna eat with the other kids, he'd just sit there pouting until it was over, then he'd let Sophia feed him while everyone else was playing. 

Clive was already on the floor when she told him to go. the babies in the play pin had been crying for a while, but he'd been ignoring them. He sat next to it so they would all shut up, sticking his hand inside so they had something to play with.

"No" he said, and she turned to look at him. 

"Go- now- before i tell your PO what i saw you do yesterday-" she said, and he innocently smiled, "huh?"

"You know what you did .."

"Right .." he got up, accompanied by the sound of a billion tiny whimpers. "I'm coming!" He yelled at them, and carefully stepped over the pin's walls. The crying stopped almost immediately, replaced by the sound of shuffling hands and feet as they all tried to climb up his legs.

"Ugh-" he mumbled. He sat down, one baby after another, picking them up, moving them out of the way. "if any of you start drooling on me .."

"Don't be like that-" Sophia said. "They're babies-"

"Fuck you-"

"watch your language!" She yelled at him, and the baby in front of her began to cry. She let out a groan, of course this would happen. Luke kicked his legs out, trying to leave the high chair. Sophia tried to get him to stop, but once he got close enough, he grabbed onto her earring. 

"Ow- ow- Ow-!" She winced, picking him up, walking right over to Clive. "Here!!!" she said, handing him over like a bag of groceries.

The boy stopped crying when Clive took him, staring up at his face with a teary-eyed look. Clive was getting sick and tired of all of these kids and their crying. He was getting tired of changing diapers, he seriously didn’t wanna ever have kids. 

"I'm so glad you're really good with kids-" Sophia said, taking her earring out.

He grit his teeth. "Don't- say that .."

“Why not? Embarrassed?” 

“More like i’m disgusted-” 

“Awww Come on Cliiveeee” She said, and Luke stared up at him. He watched the man as he argued, staring up at his face. He reached up, and put a soft hand on his prickly cheek.

“... c- cwife-” He said, and the two of them got quiet. Clive looked down at him, and he shook his arms, aw … he wanted a hug. 

“Fuck off-” Clive mumbled, setting him down. The boy immediately shuffled back over to him though, pulling at his hands, getting repeatedly pushed away. 

"Cwiibee!" He called out, starting to cry again until Clive reluctantly picked him back up, letting him sit down in his lap. "Fine! Little fucker-"

“... oh no, i think that was his first word ..” Sophia said, and Clive nodded, “good.” 

“It’s not good! His first word was your stupid name! He’s gonna remember that-” 

“Ugh no he won’t- he’s like- three-” Clive said, leaning against the wall as a million and one babies crawled all over him. Most of them were just laying there, sucking on pacifiers, and the others were asleep on his legs.

"Babies are smarter than you think"

"Uh huh, I'm sure he's a genius- and that's why every day he's the first one to pee himself-  _ because he's sooooo smart. _ "

"Well it's not his fault he's afraid of the potty- you probably were too at that age-" 

"Nope- and that's not the only thing- he should have been talking two years ago but you mean to tell me these are his first words? He’s probably slow or something-"

"Ugh!” She crossed her arms, “How could you even say that? Well why don't you teach him some things? Mr  _ ‘Smarter than You.’ _ ” 

Clive looked down at Luke, who was biting at his tie, probably teething on it. 

"Teach him what? He barely walks right-" Clive said, pulling the fabric from his mouth. Sophia smiled, "then teach him to walk better?" She said, “and while you’re at it, maybe YOU’LL learn something ..” 

".. mm" Clive looked away, no way was he gonna do that … 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"If you want it back you have to run!" Clive said. He got bored, Brenda was taking her sweet ass time coming back here, and Sophia was taking a break. With nothing else to do, he decided. 

Yeah- why not teach him to walk right? 

But Luke was just sitting on his butt, biting on his fingers as he stared at Clive, who'd taken his teddy bear away. He didn't seem to care at all, he was just watching … it was creepy. 

".. fine- then- If you don't walk i'm gonna leave you-" Clive said, backing away. Luke just stared at him, and he opened the front door, taking another step backwards. 

"I mean it! You better get up .."

"..." The boy just stared …

Clive let the door shut, and the second he did, the building erupted with cries. He sighed, thinking to himself that this had to be the lamest thing in the world. 

He wondered what the hell he was doing, staring down at the ground … he was outside. He could run away and ditch this place, he could be anywhere in the world if he really wanted to. Probation was a blessing, why was he playing it safe all of a sudden? It was all he could think about before he opened the door. 

Luke immediately wrapped his arms around his leg, whining his name. It took Clive back a moment, how did he .. get there? 

… "You little shit- i wasn't looking! Do it again!" Clive said, picking him up as he came back inside. He walked back over to the corner of the room where he left him last, and set him down, occasionally glancing at him to make sure he wasn’t moving while he wasn’t looking. He went back to the door, and stood still. 

The two stared at each other, Clive started to move away again, watching as Luke stood up, waddling over to him. 

“ so you CAN walk- huh? But can you run?” Clive moved away, and the boy followed behind him. 

He stopped, and Luke got a little closer, almost grabbing onto him before he was tripped. He fell over, but got right back up, an angry look on his face as he chased Clive around the room with a clenched fist. 

Clive did run from him, sort of, he walked away, mesmerized by the sight of the boy running at full speed just to try and keep up with him. It was an amusing sight to behold, this little boy waving his fists around, stretching those chunky little legs as far as they could go. 

He stopped, catching himself smiling, watching as the poor boy slowly ran himself tired. Luke stopped, breathing hard as he got down onto the floor, laying down. 

“Giving up already?” He teased, snickering at the little huff he got in response.

“Uu ..”

Clive bent down, and picked the boy up. “You still run kind of weird- but you’ll get it eventually ...” He mumbled, walking Luke over to the couch. 

Since this place was essentially just someone’s renovated house, there was still sort of furniture everywhere. He laid the boy down, giving him a gentle pat on the back as he watched him go to sleep. He kind of felt like doing the same thing, but he had babies to watch over …

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Luke woke up to the sound of a soft conversation, he blinked, seeing through the darkness of his unreadied vision- a familiar face. Hearing a familiar voice, feeling a familiar touch. 

“Ma ... “ he started to say, being gently handed over to her. He felt a sting in his heart, and he started to cry. 

“Oh no ..” Brenda said, holding Luke in her arms. “Oh- shh baby it’s okay- i’m right here- it’s me-” She said, but Luke only cried harder. 

“ _ Stop- _ ” Clive said, flicking his forehead. Brenda started to say something about it, she wasn’t the type to let people handle Luke any way they wanted, but- the sudden silence really caught her off guard. 

“Go home- and stop crying.” Clive said, and Luke sniffled, holding onto her. 

“...” Brenda stood there for a moment, outside, in the parking lot of the neighborhood’s daycare. It was late in the afternoon, and she was tired. The thought of taking Luke home, bathing him, making him eat, and putting him to bed. Even though he was a good kid, he could be so difficult sometimes. It wasn’t a bad thing that she’d want to do it the easier way, right?

“Um- say- how much are you paid here?” She asked, and Clive … slowly started to back away. 

“Bye- be safe-” He waved, and she hummed. “Did you hear me? I said how much are you pai-” 

“Huh? Oh I'll be right there! Sorry- I gotta go-” Clive said, and Brenda huffed, “are you listening? I-” she stopped when the door shut … did he just- run away? 

She thought about it for a second, before rolling her eyes, maybe he’s embarrassed by how low it is, or maybe he just found the question a little disrespectful. Either way, the fact that he ran away was suspicious. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Luke moved the bubbles in the tub around as Brenda washed him off. She had her phone up to her ear, using her shoulder to keep it in place as she spoke to sophia. The bathroom had been cleaned, dishes washed, dinner cooked, the whole house was ready to be wrapped up for today, the only thing left to do was get Luke into some clean clothes and find a good kids movie for them both to fall asleep to. 

“Hm? He did?” She said, popping bubbles on Luke’s soapy hair. The boy looked up, somehow knowing that they were talking about him. 

Brenda smiled, “Lupo- you said something today?” She asked, and Luke looked at her … before shaking his head. 

“Hmm? I heard you said something~ when are you gonna start talking to me? I wanna gossip!” She said, and Luke looked away, crossing his arms. 

“... yes- he is making that face-” Brenda said, running her hand through the bubbles in Luke’s hair. She grabbed the shower head, “Close your eyes hun-” she whispered, going “good boyy” when Luke squeezed them shut tight. She let the bubbles wash out his hair, gently scratching his head as she did. 

“He said what? … oh … i see … mm … so that’s his name?” Brenda spoke, flinching as Luke splashed his hand down into the water. 

“Speaking of- when did he start working there?” She asked, wiping away the water from Luke’s eyes with her hand so that he could open them. She stood up, and grabbed a towel, letting Luke get out of the tub on his own and come over to her. Most of their towels were in a cute closet off to the side, but sometimes she’d forget to use one so it would just be laying there on the back of the toilet. 

She bent down, and picked Luke up with the towel in her hands, still on the phone with Sophia. 

“Oh … so he isn’t being paid for it at all?” She asked, carrying Luke out of the bathroom, and into his bedroom. 

“That’s no good- thank you for telling me-” She said, smiling to herself as she set the boy down. “O-oh- why? I just- think it’s- nice that you-  _ ah - _ feel comfortable telling me that- I think it’s good that you feel like you can trust him, i’m happy I can trust you with my son-” she said, knowing damn well she sucked at lying. 

“Uh-huh- yes … aw- well- i’ll talk to you soon!” She said, and she hung up the phone, looking down at Luke, who had started trying to put his clothes on by himself. She bent down, and kissed his cheek a bunch of times, needing someone to share the happy news with. 

“Lupoooo! How do you feel about getting a babysitter? No more Day-care!” 

“...” Luke nodded, and she grinned. “Okay~ and who do you want to be your babysitter?” she asked. 

“Cwive!” Luke said immediately, before covering his mouth. She looked at him, before poking his nose. “I knew it- you little liar!” she teased. “I knew you could talk-” 

“N-noo!”

“Yes! You’re gonna start using your words from now on! Okay? I was getting worried …” she said. Luke looked down, squeaking out something that sounded like a sorry. Brenda gave him a smile, patting his wet head. She wondered why and how he decided to pretend he couldn’t speak, maybe he was smarter than she thought or something …

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Brenda held Luke in her arms, letting him ring the doorbell to the day-care center. She’d thought about it a lot of times, and this honestly felt like the best solution to her problem. She was especially happy that Sophia agreed to lend him out, otherwise she would have had to steal him. 

The door opened, and Sophia smiled, “hii! Good morning! And good morning to you!” She said, waving at Luke, who leaned over, trying to look past her. 

“Hm? Looking for your  _ boyfriend~? _ ” She teased, and Luke went red, though he didn’t quite understand why he was blushing, he knew this was somehow an embarrassing moment. 

“I’ll get him-  _ Hey! Get out here Lazy Bones!”  _ She called, leaving the door open. Brenda stepped inside, walking past the many toddlers and small children. She tried not to disturb any of the sleeping ones, taking careful steps over to the center of the room. Sophia came out of an adjacent door, dragging a familiar man out with her. “She’s here for you-!” She half- yelled at him, and he very noticeably groaned, before snapping into a more sociable act. 

She shut the door behind him, and stood up against it. 

_ You’re trapped.  _

“Uh- good morning-?” He said, “she said you wanted to ask me something? Or- something …” 

Brenda stared at him, and so did Luke …

“Yes.” She said, after probably ten seconds of uninterrupted silence. She looked away, it wasn’t her fault! The way he looked was really distracting! 

“Um- well for starters- I’m Brenda- and you are?” 

“......” Sophia nudged him, and he gave her a look, before reluctantly saying, “I’m- Clive-”

She nodded, she really started to wonder if maybe he was just afraid of her finding out he was some sort of criminal. It would explain why he didn’t want her to know his name, why he was acting so weird …  _ and why he still hadn’t shaved that shadow from his face. _

“Clive? Well it’s nice to finally meet you- I wanted to ask- how do you feel about maybe being a regular babysitter? It’s just- i’ve never seen anyone so good with Luke- and sometimes it’s a struggle- plus he really seems to like you- a-and of course I can pay you- It’ll even count towards your community service hours!” 

“You- told her about that?!” Clive looked at Sophia, who just smirked back at him. “So? What do you think? Pretty good opportunity right? And then you won’t be here to annoy me anymore! Plus he’s only one kid! Aren’t you always talking about how you wish you could leave this place too? She’s even willing to  _ pay  _ you-” 

“You can’t just- sell me- that’s not how it works! Right?” 

“I can and I did-” Sophia said, and Brenda pouted, “Please? My house is absolutely lovely and I always keep plenty of food in the fridge- I don’t have a husband either-” 

“I- what does that have to do with anything?!” Clive said, and she shrugged, “I thought maybe it’d make you consider ..” 

“No way! You don’t even know who I am- or what I did!” 

“Well … I believe in second chances, and the fact that you show up here every day- surely you must be trying to do something …” She said. Clive … felt a little defeated. Man, was he really being bought by this woman and her quiet kid? 

“I- … ugh-” He mumbled. “So- do I just- show up at her house instead now?” He asked, and she smiled. “Can you be there by seven AM?” 

“... yeah ..” 

“Perfect! Oh I'm so happy I finally found a good babysitter!” She said, starting to go on and on about .. whatever the hell. Clive was just looking at Luke, who was staring back at him. Clive sighed when he smiled, wanting to tell him not to look at him like that, but. He couldn't say no to BOTH of them. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Luke stared down at Clive from the top of the stairs, Brenda was already gone, having left just a note on the living room coffee table with his name on it. 

It was written in beautiful cursive … that Clive couldn't read. 

He'd come dressed a little differently today. He'd shaved, and put on some less casual clothing. A blue suit jacket with darker blue pants that actually seemed to fit, and a white shirt, no tie today. 

Luke shuffled down the stairs, going as quiet as possible as Clive sat down with the note in his hands. 

It read something like ..

_Dear Clive, I'm H ….. to come …. House. Luke needs to be … scrub .. food in the fridge … bathroom … diapers … Lemonade … toothpaste …_ _please? Backwards if you don't mind. Thank you._

  * _Love, Bsenda_



Or … was that an R? Ohhh Brenda …

He sighed, but what did the rest of it say? He couldn't figure it out, so he just decided to toss it back onto the table. 

It would be fine, he wasnt stupid, he knew a few basic things about what babysitters are supposed to do. Or, doesn't this sort of make him a nanny? And less of a babysitter? 

He stopped thinking about it when he felt a hand pulling at his pant leg. Luke was dragging a blanket around the floor, dressed in his pajamas still. 

Little … footie pajamas …

Clive sighed, "when did you get up? And where's your mom? Did she really leave you here?" He asked, picking Luke up. The boy nodded, and Clive held onto him as he walked towards the stairs. 

" .. hm- at least it's you- and not some other kid .." Clive said, listening to Luke yawn as he rubbed his eyes. When Clive got close enough to the top of the stairs, he started opening doors, trying to figure out which room belonged to Luke. Eventually he found it, but not before he opened his parent's room door and saw … just how empty it was. It looked like someone had just thrown a bunch of stuff out, or they were remodeling, it was so bare ..

Clive walked into Luke's room, and set the boy down on his own little bed. It was blue, with light blue sheets and baby handprints all over the walls. They were up there pretty high, much higher than Brenda would ever be able to reach …

“... hm- I wonder if you have anything cool to wear-” Clive said, pulling open Luke’s drawer. He completely destroyed all of the folded clothing, pushing it aside, not seeing much of value. 

Maybe not  _ cool  _ clothes but … he thought the sweater he came across was pretty cute. He took it out of the drawer, it was kind of big, but probably fine- right? He tossed it at Luke, and it landed on top of his head, along with a pair of brown shorts. That .. matches- right? 

Clive turned, seeing that the boy was struggling to take off his onesie. He was trying to pull it off like a shirt. “You can’t do it like that- here-” Clive said, walking over to him. He put his hands on the boy’s, and pushed them away, unbuttoning his pajamas slowly, hoping to let Luke see how it was done. 

Maybe it’d be something he remembered. 

He pulled Luke’s arms out of his clothing, making him lay back so he could pull the thing all the way off, leaving him in the smallest pair of briefs Clive had ever seen. 

He stared down at the boy’s body … before getting an idea. He put his hand on Luke’s head, and smiled at him. “Hey-” he said, “we’re friends right?” Clive asked, and Luke nodded, giggling as Clive’s hand grazed his side. It tickled, so he arched out of the way. 

“Be still-” Clive said, pulling the boy’s underwear off. He looked … for just a quick second, before grinning. 

Well, he had a reason to stick around. “I’m gonna show you something-” he said, and Luke nodded. 

“But you can’t tell anyone- it’s a secret- between friends- okay?” Clive said. He figured that if Luke got used to this when he was young, then when he was older, he’d absolutely love it. 

Luke nodded, watching Clive’s hand as it went further, touching .. somewhere he’d never thought to before. It felt- weird- really weird- but it was Clive, so he wasn’t afraid. There was no understanding as to how or why things were happening the way they were, they just were, and so Luke let it happen. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Luke watched Clive as he dug through their fridge. It’d only been maybe a few minutes before they got done doing … whatever that was. Luke went to sleep for a little while afterwards, and when he woke up he was clean, and dressed. He wandered around the house, trying to figure out where Clive was, before he finally came to the kitchen. 

Clive closed it, seemingly confused by it's contents. It was all health food, nothing he'd like ..

He turned his head, and looked at Luke, who ran over to him, putting his arms around his leg. 

"You hungry too?" Clive asked, taking the boy nuzzling him as a sort of "yes" 

Clive bent down, and picked him up, "what do you like to eat?" He asked, carrying him out of the kitchen. 

Luke thought about it for a second, before quietly saying "apples .." 

He did like apples- especially green apples. He could eat them all the time. Clive hummed, "something else- an apple isn't a meal- you know?"

" .. um" Luke looked down, he didn't say much of anything else, letting Clive go through their cabinets. He pulled out a box of cookies, and looked them over, before cringing as he put them back. 

“Apples it is-” He said, picking one up from the counter, He handed it to Luke, deciding to skip Lunch as he carried the boy to the living room. He sat him down on the couch, and turned the tv on. “Stay there- I think i’m supposed to clean up a little bit so you’re going to have to be still- okay?” Clive said, and Luke nodded, getting up from the couch. 

“... n-no- Luke- sit-” Clive pointed back at the chair, and Luke shuffled towards him. 

“Ugh ..” He picked the boy up, and put him down on the couch, commanding him not to even think about moving before he walked away, glaring at him, making sure he stayed put. 

Luke looked down at the apple … and started to tear up. Laying down on the couch as he ate it, crying quietly into the cushions. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


It’d been about six years, since Clive started to babysit for Brenda. The three of them had gotten so close, yet they were all still so far apart at the same time. For six years, Luke had remained mostly silent, only speaking when spoken to, or when asked. Clive didn’t seem to think there was much wrong with that, in fact, the two spent so much time together it was like they could read each other’s minds by now. 

Clive especially could tell, when Luke was lying to him. 

Standing in the doorway of the boy’s room. His mom was gone, but he’d heard another voice up here. “Luke- you know you can just tell me you have friends over- you don’t have to hide them ..” He said, voice soft and ripe with venom. Luke had certainly grown a little, the baby fat around his face had yet to melt off, but the rest of his body was slim. He sat there on his bed, in a plain shirt and some puffy pants, something he’d worn to bed last night. 

The boy shook his head, and Clive looked at him. He stared him in the eyes, watching as the intensity became too much, and the boy had to look away. 

“Was it a boy?” Clive asked, and Luke jumped, shaking his head. 

“Luke- who was in your room?”

He was growing impatient, and the way the boy uncomfortably shuffled in place, making quiet stressed sounds, face turning more and more red by the second. “N-nobody ..” he said. “It was just … my friend-”

“So there WAS somebody?”

“H-he .. left-” Luke said, and Clive came over to him. “Luke- why’d you lie to me?” 

“I- i didn’t want you to be mad-” the boy said. “You always get mad when boys talk to me ..” 

“... i’m not mad at you- though- I just get scared that they’ll take you away from me-” Clive said, and Luke looked up at him, eyes welling up with tears, ready to come cascading down his face. Clive leaned down, and kissed his forehead, “but since you told me the truth- i’m not even upset- see? So don’t  _ ever  _ lie to me- okay?” 

“..” Luke nodded, tensing up as Clive sat down on his bed. “So- you remember what I taught you last week?” He asked, watching the boy as he obediently laid on his back, pulling his pants down. 

He was so perfect, perfectly trained, such a good boy, opening himself up like this for him. Clive bit his lip, sometimes just watching was nice, watching the way Luke got genuinely excited to do these things with him. He started to feel his own needs grow more apparent, until his phone buzzed in his pocket. 

The boy had one of his small fingers, rubbing against his hole, occasionally slipping in. He stopped what he was doing when Clive suddenly got up, phone in hand, “it’s your mom, ugh- she talks way too much …” he said, and Luke let out an audible gasp. Clive looked at him, seeing that he was already in tears, and shaking, yet he was completely silent. 

“Did you hurt yourself?” he asked, sitting back down. He looked over the boy’s body, watching as he moved his hands out of the way, sniffling, dropping salt water onto his bed, adding to the many stains. 

“Why are you crying?” Clive asked, cupping his face. He suddenly felt a little annoyed, reluctantly pulling the boy in for a hug. “I’m not going anywhere- alright? So stop that …” 

“You won’t leave?” Luke asked, and Clive shook his head, “and leave you behind? Of course not-” He said. Luke sniffled, and Clive looked down, seeing that there was something underneath Luke’s pillow. He reached for it, pulling out … a picture. 

It was of a family, Luke, Brenda, and some guy. He pulled away, and Luke looked at him, trying to get back into his hug before he spotted what was in Clive’s hands. 

“...” He looked down, and Clive turned it over. “Who’s this? Your dad?” Clive asked, and Luke nodded. 

“Where is he?” 

“...” the boy shrugged. “He left ..” he said, and Clive scoffed, “what? Seriously? HE left HER? And YOU? Why?” He asked. “Your mom’s a 10, If I could get with her I would have by now-” He said, and Luke sniffled. “He said- because-” He hiccupped, “ _ i’m sick of you _ -” He quoted his dad. “ _ You’re always running your mouth .. _ ” 

“.. oh-” Clive said, and Luke nodded. “And then he was gone. And he didn’t even remember to say bye ..” 

“Luke don’t cry-” Clive said, picking him up. Luke shoved his face into Clive’s chest, “he didn’t remember my birthdays- or christmas- he made mommy cry-” 

“I see now …” He stroked the boy’s back, “well i’m not going anywhere- I love you- and i’ve spent too much time with you to abandon all of this hard work- what we have is special- right?” Clive said, tilting the boy’s head up by his chin. Luke stared at him, lips slightly parted with the weight of his surprise. Hearing those words really did something to his heart. 

“It’s something nothing- and nobody can get in the way of- right? You’re mine ..” Clive said, grinning as the boy nodded. 

Perfect. 

He kissed him, loving the way Luke passionately kissed back. Sex with him was already amazing, but sex while he was happy? Passionately crying over the strength of their “love?” it was something else. 

He laid the boy down, and pulled his legs open, letting him feel his erection through the fabric. This was his favorite thing to do, just rut his hips up against Luke’s, and bite at his neck. Kiss him, feeling as the moisture between them grew. Sometimes if he was Lucky, Luke could cum from this, and he’d be throbbing at the sensation of the fluid drenching his clothes. 

He couldn’t take it anymore, pulling his face out of the writhing boy’s shoulder, looking at all of the marks he’d made. His mom would definitely see those, and he’d been good about not leaving any before this. 

Fuck it, though, he was too busy unzipping his pants, taking his dick out, pressing it up against a drooling slit. He didn’t wanna put it in just yet, Luke was too young, it wouldn’t fit … he tried. So he just stroked himself, grinding his tip up against the boy’s clit. It felt amazing, but he knew that was only because he was doing it with Luke. 

The way he arched, and groaned out Clive’s name, the way his body twitched, and he tried to close his legs, which only resulted in Clive deciding to fuck his thighs instead. The way he made such a cute surprised face when it happened. 

“Luke you’re- so dirty-” Clive said, mostly to himself, grinding against the little bean. The bed hit hard against the wall as the two rocked it, Clive pulled Luke’s legs open, dick drenched in his fluids as the boy laid there, shaking from overstimulation. He came already?

Clive didn’t pay it any attention, just started stroking himself again, leaning down to kiss Luke as he did. He kissed his cheeks, his neck, his soft, pink lips. He bit at his chest, feeling a rush as the boy wrapped his legs around his waist. 

He hissed, burying his face in Luke’s chest as he finally came, able to hear the sound of cum squirting out onto his stomach, gluing them together. 

He panted … and moved off of him, pulling his pants up. “Go take a bath and put those clothes in the wash- okay?” Clive asked, and Luke nodded. “Mm-” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Luke groaned, laying flat against the dashboard of Clive’s car, a tongue licking down between his legs. He tried to breathe, he only asked to be picked up from school, but ever since he stopped needing a babysitter, whenever Clive had the oppourtunity to be with Luke, it always ended up like this. He was thirteen now, but the tongue inside of him was much older, much more experienced, stained with the stench of alcohol. 

Clive gave Luke’s thighs a soothing rub as he lapped at him, he just couldn’t get enough, no matter how many times they did it, he wanted to do it again. 

“Luke-” Clive groaned, and the boy arched, sticking his butt out a little, allowing the tongue in deeper. He was scared someone would see, they were in the middle of an empty parking lot, in broad daylight, afterschool. Surely someone would come by eventually, right? 

Luke was pulled down, panting as something pressed against his hole. He knew this was coming eventually, but he didn’t think today would be the day. The tip pressed up against him, slowly, steadily sliding in, offering stimulation deep inside of the boy’s stomach. He reached back, feeling Clive’s face, hearing him let out a focused groan as he slowly moved Luke’s body down. 

It hurt

It hurt a lot. 

But for Clive he’d do it, if it meant Clive would stay with him, he’d do it- he’d do it- he had to do it- 

“I can’t do it! Stop!” Luke cried. The pain was becomming to much for him, the liquid dripping down his legs was soiled with blood, but Clive’s response was to shove his small body down, stabbing through him, enticing a scream from the younger male. Clive put a hand over Luke’s mouth, keeping him quiet as he sobbed. 

“Shh-” He said, stroking his face as he started to thrust. He wasted no time getting to work, even as Luke clawed at his arm, kicking and struggling. He felt like he was being ripped in half, like he would die from this. 

“It’s okay-” Clive’s voice huskily rang in his ear, and the small tinge of pleasure made him shake to his core. “It’ll stop hurting- i promise- the first time is always like this but I promise you’re going to be okay-” he said. 

Luke shook his head. 

No. 

He continued to scream into his hand, he couldn’t take it, his insides began to burn as the muscles ripped. Clive was no small man in any sense of the word, and Luke was thirteen, but he was nowhere near being a big enough boy for this. 

He started to calm down … no- he was passing out. His vision was fading away, and he stopped struggling. His arms dropped to his side as Clive slowed to a stop, pumping him full of hot, burning seed. The way he throbbed inside of him, the way his hands still continued to rub the boy’s more sensitive areas, forcing him to orgasm. He fell forward onto the dashboard, and that was the last thing he could remember. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Luke sat still, having woken up in a dirty apartment somewhere. When he could finally see straight, Clive was standing by the window, blowing out smoke into the night. His shirt was missing, but Luke thought he looked kind of cute. 

He smiled, and tried to sit up, but the pain in his stomach nearly put him to tears, and he laid back down. 

“Don’t .. move.” Clive said, and Luke stayed still.

“.. I really fucked up, alright? So- from now on- you need to do everything I say- and I mean it. It’s life or death now ..” 

“Life or .. death?” Luke asked, and Clive turned to look at him. “I couldn’t bring you home- i went .. too far, but your mom she- well. You’re considered missing right about now. I forgot to start the washer- so I think she knows what we’ve been up to.” Clive said, and Luke looked down. 

He watched as the man shut the window, putting his cigarette out on the wall. He seemed so foreign to him now, Luke moved away as he got closer, and the room was darkened. The closed curtain blocked the moonlight, and made him blind to Clive’s movements. He could only feel the weight around him, pushing the couch cushions down, and the feeling of lips pressing against his neck. 

“But I have enough money to get us where we’re going, and after that, i’m done with this shit show country ..” he said, pulling Luke closer. Luke tried to push him away when his hand got a little too close to his still VERY sore genitals, but the rejection only made Clive conscious of the growing rift between them. 

“Does it still hurt?” He asked, and Luke nodded, unsure if Clive could see him. 

“Then I won’t … you don’t have to be afraid-” Clive said, kissing Luke’s cheek. “What we have is special, remember?” he said, holding onto the boy’s hand. “I’ll be with you forever- as long as you don’t mind ..” 

“...” Luke .. nodded. 

He nodded because he had to, right? He had to do it ..

**Author's Note:**

> bleg  
> i could have gone on longer but then it'd be like 10000000 words ;V;


End file.
